


A King’s duties

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [6]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr is the King of the remote country of Genosha. He doesn't love to meet with the representatives of other countries. Will he change his mind this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King’s duties

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2013.  
> Prompt by Thedameloves.

Erik Lehnsherr 1st, King of Genosha, hated his social duties. He was quite good at ruling the country from behind a desk, and Genosha’s citizens loved him. But his Chief of Protocol wanted him to meet with ambassadors and representatives from other countries. “It’s important to keep good relationships with everyone,” Emma Frost would tell him while looking down with contempt at some of those guests.

Today’s visitors were from a remote island of which he had forgotten the name. They dressed in long robes and veils covering their faces. So much that Erik couldn’t tell whether they were male or female.

But one of them had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, bright blue and rimmed with long black eyelashes. Even through the veil, Erik could see incredibly red lips, a ripe fruit that he was intent on devouring. He stared at the attractive maiden shamelessly. Those blue eyes finally fell on him, and Erik winked, hoping to convey his desire to know more about the mysterious lady. It seemed to work, as she blushed quite fiercely, her milky complexion turning a delicious shade of pink.

Erik walked to her. He curtseyed and waited for her to show her hand for him to kiss. Instead, she bowed too. What…

“Your Majesty, I see you have met with Charles Xavier, Prince of Westchester,” Emma said from behind him.

It was a surprise, for sure, but Erik wasn’t fazed. And if Prince Xavier’s shy looks were to be trusted, the relationship between Genosha and the Island of Westchester would soon become pretty… intimate.


End file.
